utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Lee Farron
Anna Lee Farron is a voicebank for the UTAU and UTAU-Synth program. History Inspired by other users, Essention started the voicebank for Anna back in December of 2017. She was often told that having a VCCV English voicebank as the first one is ambitious due to it's complexity. Nonetheless, she managed to get as much work done as she could despite spouts of procrastination. Anna's reveal video was posted January 5th, 2018Anna's Reveal Video. Anna's BETA release was the tenth of January 2018 with the showcase video showing off the in-progress voicebank with the song "Biohazard" by Crusher-PAnna's BETA Release Showcase Video. The official release was February 11th, 2018. It has been stated by Essention that Anna's full name was realized after noticing that her stage name, Annaloid, was taken while making her first wiki entrySource Tweet. Concept Anna grew up nervous. She was never sure if anyone would acknowledge her or recognize any of her talents. At least, anyone outside of her parents. In her case, her talent of singing. She started off with a fair voice but took the time to learn as time went on. When she first discovered YouTube, the first video she viewed was of a singer performing a song in concert. She didn’t know of this girl with great long teal pigtails before! Nor of the language she was singing in. But her voice and her passion was what inspired Anna to continue singing. She took the time to take singing lessons outside of school and, when she braved up, auditioned for her first talent show. She got in and had to keep fighting off her doubt and stage fright. Of course, when it was her turn, she was greeting by thousands of eyes. She closed her own, pretending she was the only one in the room. She sang her heart out and, with her little reassurance tactic, started even doing a little routine. The crowd was in awe! In the end, Anna got in the top three. Second place, specifically. With newfound recognition from her peers, she began to grow as a performer. Of course, her little home town wouldn’t be enough for her. In the comfort zone of her house (along with some knowledge of video editing from school), she started her YouTube career. Of course, the fame isn’t really what she wants despite it all. She just wants to make people happy with her singing. She wants to be her own brand and not be forced to do a certain style or premise. She also wants to keep the “sex songs sell” thing out of her nature. She tried that once in a cover but that didn’t really sit right with her. Who knows where her path will take her? (She was born on November 25th, 1999.) -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- LIKES * Blueberry Pancakes * White Chocolate * Singing * Theater Arts * Roses DISLIKES * Asparagus * Loud Noises (that aren't her own) * Thorns * Peanuts (she's allergic) Etymology * Farron - Iron * Anna - Favor, grace * Annaloid - A combination of her first name and -loid. A nod to "UTAUloid" and "Vocaloid". Appearance * Hair color - Soft orange * Headgear - N/A * Eye color - Olive green * Earphones - N/A * Outfit - Anna wears a baby blue wide turtleneck jacket with a light purple heart in the center. Underneath the jacket is a pastel pink t-shirt. She wears grey knee length capris and grey sneakers. Her socks are white and reach to the end of her pants. Relations * WORK IN PROGRESS Product Information Additional information Marketing Work in Progress Trivia * Work in Progress Reputation Work in Progress Gallery Anna_reference.png|Full Body Reference References External links Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Bilingual UTAUloids